


"It'll Get Better"

by tyrusinlove



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Movie Night Dates, Parallels, Popcorn, Soft!, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus/Ciris Parallel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusinlove/pseuds/tyrusinlove
Summary: Cyrus knew he should be paying attention to the movie instead of the boy sitting next to him, and yet his eyes were as glued to the grooves of TJ’s face as TJ’s were to the action on the screen.





	"It'll Get Better"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is my one-shot parallel of Cyrus's last kiss with Iris to his... well, ~something~ with a certain basketball guy. This is my first time using AO3, let me know what you all think! 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to hear more of my Andi Mack opinions, storyline ideas, and general Tyrus love, check me out on tumblr at tyrusinlove.tumblr.com :)

As the movie played loudly through Cyrus’s surround sound, he watched TJ munch away at the popcorn, engrossed in the film. Cyrus knew he should be paying attention to the movie instead of the boy sitting next to him, and yet his eyes were as glued to the grooves of TJ’s face as TJ’s were to the action on the screen.

 

TJ moved his left arm to get a firmer grasp on the kernels, nonchalantly leaning his elbow against Cyrus’s stomach. Cyrus could feel his heart practically leap out of his chest, the slightest touch making his whole body go numb. He watched the popcorn travel from TJ’s hand to his mouth, starting to munch away when a *CRASH* came from the movie, making TJ jump. Half of the popcorn flew out of the bowl, all over them and the couch. Cyrus was knocked out of his trance.

 

TJ looked back at his friend, laughing. “Sorry, Underdog.” He started to get up to grab popcorn off the ground when Cyrus touched his arm, his heart fluttering once more.

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, I love when my couch comes with a puddle of butter to munch on.”

 

TJ laughed, settling back in next to Cyrus. “Do you have any idea how funny you are?” Cyrus’s cheeks reddened as TJ leaned back, his left shoulder resting on top of Cyrus’s right.

 

“You could, uh, you could say I’m known for my charming wit,” Cyrus stammered, trying to keep the nerves out of his throat. He did a relatively smooth job, because TJ Kippen (who could see through Cyrus better than anyone) didn’t tear his eyes away from the screen. Those green eyes _did_ crinkle into a smile, though, and the scene wasn’t particularly funny.

 

Cyrus watched the boy watch the movie. The pink tones to his cheeks, the slope of his nose, the warmth in his eyes. And Cyrus’s heart started to slow. Not because he started to fade from TJ, but because he felt so comfortable sitting there next to him, watching him happily exist. And it was in that moment of ease that Cyrus leaned forward, quickly kissing TJ on the lips.

 

TJ was caught off guard, barely having time to react or kiss Cyrus back. When Cyrus pulled away, he looked down at TJ Kippen, who looked up at Cyrus in wonder. A warmth filled Cyrus’s chest.

 

_That’s it. That’s how I’m supposed to feel._

 

TJ, feeling bashful, glanced down at the popcorn bowl. “I’m sorry… that wasn’t that good…”

 

“That’s okay,” Cyrus spoke earnestly, daring TJ to meet his eyes, “It’ll get better.”

 

TJ, at peace in this moment, took one of Cyrus’s palms into his own, tracing his life lines with the pad of his thumb.


End file.
